nerdyshowfandomcom-20200215-history
All Nerds Must Be Eaten
All Nerds Must Be Eaten (ANMBE) is a roleplaying podcast that takes place during the aftermath of a zombie outbreak at Nerdapalooza 2012. ANMBE is unique in that it is a podcast series created entirely by the Nerdy Show Community: a show made by Nerdy Show fans, for Nerdy Show fans. ANMBE features Nerdy Show Community members Trench88, Arkais, frozentreasure, OmniG-Sage0 and Kahalis as themselves with twothums as the Zombie Master. ANMBE uses the All Flesh Must Be Eaten system produced and published by Eden Studios with some slight modifications. Plot Cast *'Trench -' Recently returned from a combat deployment to Afghanistan, Sergeant Matt "Trench" Benson had hoped to enjoy a well earned vacation in Orlando at Nerdapalooza. Instead he gets to put the skills aquired from years as an Infantryman in the United States Army to work battling hordes of the shambling undead in an attempt to keep his friends alive. *'Ark - ' Having recently ended his time with the Army's 4th Psychological Operations Group, former Sergeant Dan "Arkais" Blake was attending Nerdapalooza to get back into the feel of civilian life before starting college in the fall. Then the zombies showed up, because fuck him right? *'Sage -' After recently moving back to the east coast, Jeremy "SageZero" Wright-Tirado is ready to geek out had have a good time. That was before the nightmare outbreak began and left him stuck In Mega Man X cosplay. His main concern now is wether or not his survival and martial arts training combined with mechanical know-how can keep him alive... and sane. *'Roy -' His second trip to America may have started out better than the first, but when the zombies showed up, Roy became a bit unhinged. A lot unhinged, actually. He should fit right in with the apocalypse crowd. He may not be trained in any firearms, but he's Australian, he has a knife, he's not afraid to use it on anyone; and that may just be all he needs to survive. *'Kahalis -' A self proclaimed genius Minecrafter, his creations dazzle the mind and bring wonder to those who view them. Now he finds himself in a situation where geometry and artistic form mean nothing, and his abilities are useless. What can a nerd like him hope to do in a zombie apocalypse? *'Hobo King Steve-' First appearing in Episode 2 as guardian of an abandoned mental hospital, warding off the evil spirits that haunt it, Hobo King Steve primarily serves as the series' narrator, providing barely coherent recaps of previous episodes. Voiced by Nerdy Show's In-House Artist Tony Baldini. *'Guests- '''Nerdy Show's own Cap, Hex, Brandon and Tony have all made appearances where they voiced themselves. Additional NPCs have been voiced by members of the Nerdy Show community, including KayMonstar, Mjolnir, Glitch and Kaosubaloo. The Undead The Deadliners Due to a sponsorship deal, Monster energy drinks were aplenty at Nerdapalooza 2012; and many were drunk by the headline acts of the festival. The infection in the drinks quickly spread through their systems, transforming them into fierce, powerful zombies, far beyond the shambling corpses. Strong, fast, intelligent, ruthless, these special undead will cause no end of trouble for the All Nerds crew. Episodes ''Main article: List of All Nerds Must Be Eaten episodes Episode 1: Nerdpocalypse Now Episode 2: Riots and Revelations Episode 3: Lair of the King Episode 4: Mostly No Mercy Extras ''' '''A collection of miscellaneous ANMBE facts. *Trench has consumed at least one Monster Energy Drink per recording session; in part to continue the Nerdy Show tradition of themed consumables, but mostly because he was stationed in Germany and needed to compensate for the time difference. Tainted samples of a new Monster flavor were the original source of the outbreak. References External Links